There have been problems of electromagnetic interference such as a malfunction of electronic equipment and the effect on a human body due to electromagnetic waves radiated from portable telephones. One of the measures against the electromagnetic interference is to dispose a layer of a conductive metal evaporated film on the inner surface of a resin body of a portable telephone for shielding purposes. The conductive layer is effective as a conductive shielding layer for shielding a radiated electromagnetic noise. In many cases, the conductive shielding layer is disposed by a metal evaporation method, the application of a conductive coating, or the like. However, in order to connect electrically a printed wiring board and the conductive shielding layer disposed on the inner surface of the resin body, e.g., a method in which spring contacts are fixed to grounding electrodes on the printed wiring board, and the grounding electrodes are brought into contact with the conductive shielding layer to make an electric connection when the resin body is assembled has been employed conventionally (Patent Document 1). That is, a metal foil is integrated with one surface of conductive rubber, and this conductive rubber is fixed on the printed wiring board using a conductive adhesive or other means so as to make an electric connection. In many cases, the conductive rubber of such a component is produced by mixing insulating rubber and a large amount of conductive filler. Since the conductive rubber is likely to contain a large amount of metal filler, the proportion of rubber in the entire volume is reduced, so that the conductive rubber becomes harder. As a result, the conductive rubber may lose rubber elasticity or restoring force and sacrifice the compression set properties significantly. Therefore, the conductive rubber component is weakened and broken due to compression for a long period of time, and the electric connection cannot be maintained in the end. Moreover, the conductive rubber contains a large amount of expensive metal filler and thus increases costs.    Patent document 1: JP 2004-134241 A